


Breaking point

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kings & Queens, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In King Edge Au, something disastrous happens to one if their children...You know what? I suck at everything and I forgot to post this damn thing... Welp... Sorry :P....





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to just write an angsty fic about King Edge Au. If you don't know what that it I suggest you check them out there pretty cool.. and I'm trash :) they are on Tumblr but they are 18+ so beware. And I have one too... I just couldn't freaking figure out to how send them my fic lol, I managed to figure it out and they loved it. 
> 
> Update: I FUCKING FORGOT THERE WAS A SUBMISSION THING BUT MY BRAIN WAS BROKEN FROM LIFE AND.... DAMN COLLEGE I HATE YOU :'(
> 
> I have a Tumblr: SmileMae (nothing important I'm just a web surfer)

The King and Queen were at a very important meeting discussing shit that had Royal duties. Though he is called the Great and Terrible King, he's really good at making trades and doing politics. Suddenly a door threw open, a soldier ran towards the King and Queen, bowing before speaking.

"WHAT IS THIS CONUNDRUM?" Edge Boomed loudly. The whole meeting was shaken by that, except for Stretch, his lovely queen has already gotten used to the fact that he yells... Alot.

"Your majesty" the soldier gasped between words, "one of your children gotten into an accident, they were playing when they slipped and fell, they're hanging by a mere thread by a cliff!" He said. 

Edge and Stretch looked at each other and ran towards the big door, not even adjourning the meeting, but that didn't matter, their child was in danger. The soldier followed, going ahead of them and leading to the accident.

Going outside, they saw a cliff but no child, then they heard whimpering. Running alittle faster they went as close as they can without falling off the Cliff. There they saw, their child hanging by what sorta looks like a think stick.

The child was hanging on to dear life, not moving muscle. Looking up they saw their parents looking at them with horror expressions on their faces.

"M-mommy? D-d-daddy?" They sputtered.

Stretch was about to full on bend down and reach for his child, and say reassuring thoughts that they were gonna be okay. He was about to do it but Edge put an arm in front of him.

"I'll go and get them, you stay here" Edge said firmly.

Stretch shook his furiously. " While I do what? Stand there and watch helplessly while my child is struggling to grab ahold you? No I wanna help". Tears swelling in his eyes.

"Darling, I do not wanna risk your life, I would rather risk my life for my children and you from dangers" Edge said while his eyes soften. Stretch was about to deny when he heard something breaking. Looking down he saw that the branch was about to be done.

Their child looked up in horror as the branch started slowly breaking more. 

"Grab daddy's hand!" Edge said as he out out his hand. The child was about to but retracted their hand as he heard more cracking. "I can't! If I move one more then it'll break!" The child said as they started sobbing.

It hurt Stretch and Edge deeply when their children would cry because there was nothing they could do, especially when it was life risking.

"Daddy will never let you fall, I promise. Please grab my hand and I'll haul you over and you'll safe alright?" Edge said with a soft but firm voice. 

Shaking they did as they told, reaching their arms to reach their fathers hand.

'Almost ther-' Edge thoughts ended as he heard...

SNAP....

"AHHHH" The branch have broken, leaving a screaming child, falling waiting for their doom.

"NO" The Queen and King yelled. Fortunately the child landed on another small cliff in the cliff. It hit their back, completely fainting. "Are you alright?" Edge called out. He got no response. Looking further down the cliff, he saw his child fainted from the fall. 

Stretch started to have a meltdown, falling onto his knees, despite his dress that was covered in mud, he hunched over and covered his face crying into it. He thought he had lost his child. Edge looked closely at his child that have fallen down. He saw their chest moving up and down. 

"There alive!" Edge yelled at Stretch who immediatley stopped crying and peered over to see their child just sleeping, they were just knocked out. Both breathing of relief. It was gonna be much more easier now. All they needed was rope and another one to tie the child. Ordering the rope quickly, he tied himself and told the soldiers to hang on, while Stretch anxiously looked at his husband and child.

Edge swiftly but slowly descended to his child.  
Using the other rope he tied them around securley and picked them up as well, making sure they wont fall again. After be hauled back up, Stretch immediately took his child out of Edge's arms and started hugging the small form, tears streaming down his face. He was so relieved and thankful.  
A few moments later the rope was detached from the child. 

The soldier was about to take the child to the Doctor but Stretch jerked away. "I will take them to the doctor's, you will make a fence around that cliff or something, I will not have anymore accidents that will involve my children" Stretch spat.

With that done, Stretch hurried into the castle looking for the doctor while Edge was doing the same.

Their child awoke from the accident, seeing their Parents relief in their eyes. Stretch and Edge were deeply thankful that they didn't meet their death. The child tried to get up, but felt a terrible pain in their back. Stretch supported their back while they realized what happened and lied back down.

Stretch was not leaving until their child is recovered from the accident, he will put everything off hold until then. For now, Stretch got onto their bed and snuggled into them while humming a lullaby for them. Edge however hated seeing his child in pain so he decides to leave them alone while he works.

The child felt at peace to be at side with their mother's lullaby and their comfort and with that, they fell asleep, Soon after Stretch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... I did a pun in a title :)
> 
> Also I'm a disaster.... I need a hug and I just finished one of my chapters and now I'm tired and dead :!


End file.
